zankyou_no_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Twelve
Twelve was one of two members of a terrorist group known as Sphinx, working with Nine as his primary partner. He and Nine grew up together in an institution for children known as the Settlement, and engaged in terrorist activities, with unknown motives. Personality On the outside, he was a typical jokester: light-humored and energetic, enjoying messing around with other people's business. However, he was able and willing to adopt ruthless and violent methods if the situation called for it, and it was safe to assume that he had taken significant psychological damage from his time in the aforementioned children's institution. Nonetheless, he was loyal and dependable, had a keen sense of social intuition, was on brother-like terms with Nine, and had performed numerous empathetic acts towards Lisa Mishima. He was an apt motorcyclist and handled vehicles easily; on multiple occasions, he used this skill to escape police pursuit. It was shown that he was intelligent when it came to escaping security and other types of guards, as shown in episode 7. This scene also shows that he has an exceptional memory as he was able to memorize where each security camera was located. This ability was also portrayed in episode 1 when Twelve memorizes many of the names of the students from the school that they attended in a short period of time. His memorization skills are also implied in this same episode when Nine asks Twelve whether he had remembered their plan and Twelve questions the necessity of the confirmation. Appearance He has a young and somewhat effeminate appearance. He has messy, short, curly brown hair. He also has big brown eyes. He is frequently seen smiling. Usually Twelve wears more colorful clothing than Nine, corresponding to his extroverted personality. History When they were younger, Nine and Twelve were part of a project called The Athena Plan whose goal was to educate gifted children. It is heavily implied that a fire broke out at the institution, but it is revealed in episode 9 that he and Nine started it. The two were the only ones who managed to escape, leaving Five behind. In episode 11, after the atomic bomb triggered by Nine explodes in the stratosphere and causes a widespread power outage, he is seen playing and having fun with Nine and Lisa. Detective Shibazaki approaches the group to arrest them (however Twelve requests Shibazaki take care of Lisa, as she was only a "hostage"), and not long after, U.S. helicopters surround the area. Nine reveals a button which he claims will trigger another bomb placed in a nuclear power plant and threatens to press it if the forces do not withdraw. Regardless, a shot is fired, killing Twelve instantly. Nine lets out an anguished cry at the loss of his partner and friend but just as he is about to detonate the bomb, Shibazaki promises to "bring to light what you two put your lives on the line to do," and Nine reluctantly tosses the button to the detective. After one of the headaches he has experienced in previous episodes, Nine tells Detective Shibazaki to remember that they (presumably he, Twelve, and the other children who died as a result of the Athena Plan) lived, collapsing. Trivia * The rōmaji in his name is "tsuerubu". This would allow the pronunciation to sound similar to the English pronunciation "twelve". * His alias is Hisami Tōji. In his name (久見 冬二), 冬 is homophonous with 十, the kanji for 10, and 二 is the kanji for 2. Which makes twelve. * Compared to Nine he is more concerned about Lisa, although he says it's only for the sake of their attacks. * He likes curry and soba. * When he is Sphinx Number Two, he wears a yellow mask. * He is seen as the playful Sphinx in the videos. * His death was a shot in the heart. This is symbolic as he was the "heart" of Sphinx. (He was the one in Sphinx that always was concerned with Lisa.) * Twelve has Synesthesia, a rare neurological phenomenon that unites the senses, in his case allowing him to see color in sounds. This is seen in episode 6 when he tells Lisa that her voice is a pale-yellow color, apparently a rare color for a voice. However, he never is seen to use it throughout the series. Rather, he is seen to see feathers floating up in the air than colours. * His associated colour from the icelandic flag is red. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Athena Plan